


WK7: Shed a Little Light

by Mice



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: Well Kept series: Doggett and Jimmy Bond have a chat





	WK7: Shed a Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Author's Notes: This was written for an opening line 

challenge on the DoggettSlash list. The required opening line 

is Doggett's first line. 

 

LONE GUNMEN OFFICES

TAKOMA PARK, MARYLAND

EVENING

 

"Come hell or high water, I'm gonna make you love me," 

Doggett muttered to himself as he watched Byers with the 

other Gunmen. 

 

The trio were hacking again, at his request. This time it was 

relatively simple. No supersoldiers, no mutants, no strange 

occult involvements. It was a relief. He'd had enough of the 

spooky weird shit lately. All he really wanted this time was 

the dirt on Kersh's most recent evaluation of the X Files 

division for the Bureau. The Deputy Director had been tight 

lipped about the whole thing. This wasn't unusual, but he'd 

had another run-in with the man last week over a case, and he 

was worried that Kersh would use the quarterly evaluation to 

vent his frustrations.

 

Doggett shook off his anxiety, letting his eyes wander over 

his lover. It had taken a while, but he felt he was finally 

close to breaking through the barriers Byers kept around 

himself. They'd been slowly and carefully cultivating a trust 

between them, and the shy, quiet man had been opening up more 

lately.

 

He resisted an urge to walk over and run a hand through 

Byers' dark hair. When they were playing it was his right, 

but at the moment they weren't. Byers was working and didn't 

generally care for distractions when he was so tightly 

focused on a task.

 

Jimmy Bond came over and sat next to him. The boy wasn't much 

use for this sort of work. Doggett wasn't entirely sure why 

the guys kept the kid around at all, actually. He seemed to 

get them into more trouble than he was worth most of the 

time.

 

"You love him, don't you?" Jimmy asked.

 

Doggett looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, his heart 

skipping a beat in his surprise. He'd never said anything 

about it to anyone. He hadn't even really said anything to 

Byers about it, letting silence cover his feelings. The 

thought of talking about it was a little disturbing, but he 

didn't reckon it would kill him. He nodded. "Yeah."

 

"He's a great guy," Jimmy said softly. "I'm glad he's got 

you. Seems like it's helped a lot."

 

"Oh?"

 

Jimmy nodded, looking over at Byers. "He seems happier now 

than when I first met him. He smiles more than he used to. It 

always seemed like he was really sad before, but he never 

wanted to say anything about it."

 

Doggett thought about it. He'd always taken Byers' quietness 

for granted, thought of it as part of the man's inherent 

shyness. He knew about his lover's paranoia and fears, but 

Doggett had also seen the man smile and laugh with him, seen 

the sharp sense of humor and desert-dry wit under the 

buttoned down exterior. He hadn't thought his own presence 

might have made Byers a happier man.

 

"You sure about that?" Doggett asked.

 

"Yeah," Jimmy said. "I think you've been really good for him. 

He needed somebody like you. You're real steady, reliable."

 

Doggett tilted his head. "You do?"

 

Jimmy grinned. "Yeah. I mean, he's real close to the guys and 

all, but he always seemed real lonely to me. Sometimes I 

think he was a little jealous about Langly and Mr. Skinner, 

but he hasn't seemed that way since you started seeing him."

 

Doggett was beginning to appreciate why the guys might 

actually want Jimmy around. The kid was a good judge of 

character. If he wasn't quite so... innocent in other ways, 

he might have made a good profiler. "How do you know this 

stuff, anyway? Johnny been talkin' to you?"

 

Jimmy shook his head. "Nah. I just listen. I watch a lot. You 

can see a lot sometimes when people don't think about you 

being there. I see the way you guys act together. After 

everybody got back from that supersoldier thing a month or so 

ago, you were acting different. You look at him different."

 

Doggett considered what Jimmy said. That mess had been a 

turning point for him. He probably had been acting 

differently since then. Of course, getting hospitalized did 

tend to shift your perspective on certain things. Byers had 

been there for him, was there when he'd first come around. 

The relief he'd felt at seeing Byers when he opened his eyes 

had given a very sharp focus to the shift in his feelings for 

his sub.

 

Uncertainty had become love. It was a feeling he hoped Byers 

would return, but he doubted it would be soon. Doggett knew 

Byers still had a lot of things to sort out, and the 

foundation for their trust was only now really beginning to 

solidify.

 

"You think he..." Doggett started but couldn't finish the 

question.

 

Jimmy looked at him and smiled. "Not yet," he said, "but I 

think he will."

 

Langly straightened up in his chair and turned, waving them 

over. "Hey dude, we got your report."

 

Doggett and Jimmy rose and went over to the computers. 

 

Byers turned. "AD Skinner's comments are appended to Kersh's 

report. I don't think there'll be a problem."

 

Doggett breathed his relief and smiled at Byers. The bearded 

man returned it with a tiny smile of his own. Doggett let the 

fingers of one hand comb through Byers' soft, red-brown hair. 

"Thanks," he said. He leaned to look over Byers' shoulder, 

slipping a hand gently down the slender, jacket-clad back. 

His hand caressed Byers' back slowly as he read.

 

It didn't take long to determine that Byers was right. Kersh 

was somewhat negative, as usual, but there wasn't anything in 

the report to suggest that the division was in imminent 

danger of being shut down. It had been worrying Doggett.

 

A few moments later, Doggett put a hand on Byers' shoulder. 

Byers looked up at him again. "Come have some coffee?" Byers 

asked.

 

Doggett nodded, grateful for a little privacy with his lover.

 

"Get me a cup too," Frohike said.

 

"Me too," Langly added.

 

"I'll get some," Jimmy said. Doggett and Jimmy shared a quick 

look, and Jimmy smiled at him. "You guys go sit down."

 

"Thanks, Jimmy," Byers said.

 

Doggett slipped an arm around Byers' shoulders as he stood. 

They walked over to the couch in the office together and sat 

close, Doggett's arm still around him. They shifted their 

weight a little, and Byers leaned into Doggett, slipping down 

a bit so that his head rested on Doggett's shoulder.

 

Doggett sighed and rested his chin on Byers' head. "You wanna 

come over tonight?" he asked. "Stay at my place?"

 

Byers' head shifted. "What did you have in mind?"

 

"Just bein' together for the night. Maybe have a little fun, 

but I'm not in the mood for anything complicated. I'd just 

like your company."

 

Byers' hand slipped to Doggett's leg. His fingers traced 

along the inside of the thigh, close to Doggett's shaft. 

"Sounds nice," he said. "I'm done with everything I had to do 

for this week's issue. The guys don't need me until about 

mid-day tomorrow."

 

"Tease," Doggett said. He kissed the top of Byers' head.

 

He felt rather than heard Byers chuckle.

 

"You had dinner yet?"

 

Byers shook his head. "Frohike probably won't start on it for 

another half hour or so. Did you want to stay, or what?"

 

"Nah, I'll take you out." Doggett put his hand on Byers' as 

it roamed between his legs. "I thought you didn't like the 

guys watchin' when we did stuff like this."

 

"They're not," Byers said, gesturing toward his friends. 

Langly and Frohike were both absorbed in the screen again, 

and the coffee that Jimmy had delivered to them.

 

"Don't tease me like that, or I'll bend you over the couch 

and fuck you right here," Doggett growled, grinning. "I bet 

Langly'd love the show."

 

Byers' hand stopped, and he looked up at Doggett, blushing. 

"I don't even want to think about that," he said. There was 

an odd look in his beautiful blue eyes for just an instant, 

but it passed before Doggett could identify it. 

 

Doggett leaned down slightly and kissed him. It was soft and 

warm, comforting and stirring as their tongues caressed. Both 

of them made low, rumbling sounds and they wrapped their arms 

around each other.

 

When they came up for air, two mugs sat on the coffee table 

in front of them. Byers looked over at his roommates, but 

none of them were looking in their direction. Doggett 

chuckled, knowing they were deliberately being ignored for 

Byers' sake. Now and then the guys could put aside their 

teasing, if they really wanted to.

 

"Maybe I should just have you for dinner," Doggett said, 

smirking.

 

Byers' half smile appeared again. "Tempting," he said, "but I 

think I'm actually in the mood for Japanese."

 

"So I'll have you raw," Doggett said.

 

Byers chuckled. "You're an evil man." 

 

"I don't notice you objectin'."

 

Byers' hand was in Doggett's lap again. "I'm not. But I'd 

like actual food to be on the agenda too. Better now than 

later. I don't know any all night Japanese places." His eyes 

sparkled. "But maybe you can tell me what you'd like to do 

after dinner..."

 

Doggett laughed as his body responded to his lover's hand. 

"If I start on that, we're not gonna make it further than 

your bedroom," he said. "And I'd really rather do that kind 

of thing at my place. The walls here are too damn thin." He 

winked at Byers. "Let's blow this pop stand and feed you. 

After that, I'm gonna give you an ass full of what you're 

playin' with."

 

Byers blushed scarlet but grinned. "Now there's a promise I 

can live with," he said, quiet.

 

Doggett stood, and Byers got to his feet too.

 

"Thought you two were gonna have coffee?" Langly said.

 

"Changed our minds," Doggett said. "Don't expect him back 

before noon tomorrow."

 

"Lucky bastard," Frohike muttered.

 

"If you'd get a girlfriend --" Langly started. 

 

Frohike swatted him. "Shut up, punk."

 

"Doohickey."

 

Byers grinned as he and Doggett headed for the door. 

Doggett's hand slid to Byers' ass. Yeah. Being in love wasn't 

such a bad thing. He'd find a way to make Byers love him. 

Maybe it would be easier than he thought.

 

~~End~~


End file.
